Love me Tender
by La Snooze
Summary: An unknown feeling is slowly building up in Zoro. A feeling he last felt when seeing Kuina. He, a male virgin who doesn't have the slightest experience when it comes to love, slowly grows to understand his heart. Well, he also gets sidetracked easily...


**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Oda Eiichiro, not me. Story by me, La Snooze_**

**_I love getting feedback; Wanna draw? then please tell me, I wanna see the picture~_**

**_This is a Zoro x Tashigi Fanfiction. Sidetracked by Zoro x Vivi and Tashigi x Smoker. Don't like, don't read._**

**_Scene 1_**

**_Alabasta; the batlefield._**

**_the Mugiwara pirates help Vivi right now to save her country._**

"Roronoa Zoro! Fight me!"

"Shit!" yelled the addressed one and didn't waste a single thought about the possibility to fight. "Stop the hell looking like her! You're the only person I can't fight!"

While running away and earning "You insolent fool!" from officer Tashigi, Zoro felt his whole body trembling. He cursed. He just couldn't bring himself to fight with her! His body wouldn't obey each time he tried.

Kuina was the only person who he had ever loved in his life. No other woman left such a deep mark in his heart. But that damn Tashigi... Why did she have to look so much like Kuina? That Tashigi looked exactly how Zoro had always imagined Kuina if she'd have grown older. Even her body... Slim, tall and strong, but at the same thíme very feminine and curvy. My god, how sick he was... He had always had crazy dreams about Kuina, ever since he first met her when he was only a child. But now, for some unknown reason only the marine officer popped up in his dreams. Mostly naked. Every time Zoro spotted Tashigi somewhere, his heart made a leap. When she looked him in the eyes, he couldn't do anything. It had been the same ever since Loguetown. There he had been so shocked about the flood of emotions which was rushing over him. Now, he knew the wave was coming, but he hadn't gotten used to it: Blood rushing to his head in embarrassment of remembering his latest dream. A piercing pain through his heart remembering Kuina's death. A crazy happiness of seeing her. And a passion. a passion that made his whole body tremble and his manhood twitch in excitement. Everyone would understand him running away...

Zoro felt kind of left alone with those feelings. He wondered with whom he could share them.  
>Luffy? Well, he was a few years younger and pretty green behind those monkey-like ears. He probably wouldn't understand him.<br>Chopper? He was still a child. Maybe he would even try to find a cure for this "sudden illness"  
>Usopp would probably start to tell lies about crazy women who fell in love with him<br>Nami? She'd definitely charge him for giving advice...  
>And Sanji? ... The hell...<p>

None of his current crewmates seemed suitable for that challenge. But the swordsman had an option: Vivi.  
>Vivi Nefertari, princess of Alabasta, was mature enough to understand him, or at least listen to him.<br>He made up his mind and thought: I'm gonna ask her when that war is over. First, we've gotta win... Luffy... Beat up that Croc dude really good!

Szene 2

The banquet after the war is over

"Oh, my dear princess, may I talk to you for a moment?" smirked Zoro. His inside was trembling.  
>Chaka looked alarmed and Sanji yelled: "Ooi, Marimo-head! Don't you dare lay a finger on Vivi-chwan!"<br>"Shut up, love cook! Don't think of something you would try!"

Before Sanji could say anything to protest, Vivi stood up, walked to a little door and opened it. She waved and stated: "Mr. Bushido, would you please?"  
>Zoro smiled, revealing bits of his inner state. Vivi raised one of her beautiful, blue eyebrows and closed the door as soon as they both had entered. They stood in a corridor and Vivi walked first to lead the way. She opened a door and Zoro immediately recognized the room as Vivi's. The princess let him in and locked the door behind them.<p>

"You don't look well, Mr. swordsman..." she said. "Can I somehow help you? Just state your demand!"  
>Zoro had always felt that Vivi was a great friend. He was oblivious to the fact that the blue-haired beauty had feelings deeper than friendship for the strong man.<p>

The swordsman sat on a chair in Vivi's room and held his head in his hands. He sighed. He always felt so comfortable around the princess.  
>"It's just that… argh, my head hurts really bad… I…I think I've kinda… somehow… fallen in love… My god, that's really embarrassing to say…"<br>Vivi's eyes grew wide. A single hope burned inside her: Was it her?  
>"And then again, I was before… It's really wicked and complicated!"<p>

Vivi couldn't take it anymore. She walked the few steps over to where he sat so that she stood behind his chair and placed her delicate hands on his broad shoulders. He jumped a bit out of surprise, but then (mis-)understood the gesture for a sign of friendship and compassion, stood up, walked around the chair and hugged her from behind. Time stood still and Zoro felt his body grow hot. The swordsman hadn't had any sensual experiences due to his excessive training. He didn't know that hot feeling pressing through his whole body, couldn't name it. Vivi, on the other hand, who felt quite the same, didn't only know the feeling of passion, but could also control it. Slowly, she turned around to face him, still held by his arms. Carefully she tried to press her body on his as much as possible. His reaction was straightforward and simply adorable, like music to her ears: He gasped softly at the soft touch of her breasts against his chest.

What was he doing? Didn't he just admit to have fallen in love with Tashigi? And there he stood, holding a woman that was not her, obviously enjoying the feeling of her body against his. Yes, he had feelings for Tashigi, he knew that now. He knew it, because his mind wouldn't let him see Vivi, but a dark-blue haired beauty... He could at least tell that much: His feelings for Tashigi were love. The ones he felt at this very moment were just pure lust.

The swordsman held the princess tightly in his arms and let his hands gently stroke her back. He sure was great when it came to handling swords, but when it came to women he was freakishly oblivious and shy. Good that Vivi took the lead.

The blue-haired princess nuzzled herself even tighter on Zoro's body and touched his muscled arms with her fingertips. Then she left his arms for his trained torso and trailed its lines. Oh how she loved that body... Her voice was very sweet when she whispered the man's name, again and again, like a magic spell. Tempting. Really tempting, thought the swordsman. Slowly, she looked up at his face. His thin and awfully sexy lips, his little nose and last his breathtaking eyes. She locked her eyes with his and let her hand lightly touch his face, tracing his cheek and brushing softly against his lips. Unconsciously, Zoro opened his mouth a bit at the feeling of her cool fingers. Seeing that reaction, Vivi licked her lips.

"Damn that's sexy!" Zoro thought. He couldn't control his thoughts anymore, struggled with the images that were building up inside of his head; his mind on the verge of going blank and letting his instincts take the lead. He pulled the girl even tighter in his arms and placed his hand that was not stroking her back on her lovely, round ass. For a split second, the two of them stood there and stared at each other. Then, slowly, Vivi placed her hands on the man's cheeks and pulled him closer. He followed her obediently, his body aching and shivering from the pure thrill. Then, he felt her soft, sensual lips on his own and something inside of him exploded. Vivi sighed as she felt his lips brush hers and immediately urged for more. She liked his lips, silently begging for entry, which he granted right away. Her tongue touched his hungrily and his response was as strong as her question as their tongues started to devour each other in a passionate dance. Zoro tightened the grip on Vivi's ass and added his second hand, sliding slowly under her skirt for the feeling of her skin. The princess had her right hand in the man's hair and slid under his shirt with her left. Trembling, almost melting under her touch, Zoro' breathing grew faster. With his last bit of consciousness he had in him, he huffed: "Ojou-san, we shouldn't do that! Let's stop! I don't…" "If you're going to say you don't want to because you love someone else…" she gasped: "…then just don't say anything anymore. I love you, you know… And because I won't see you ever again in a few hours, you can at least let me dream!"

Then she pressed her mouth against his again and intensified the kiss, earning the hoped reaction.  
>Zoro's mind went totally blank. He acted purely on instinct now and raised the girlup in the air. She tugged her legs around his waist and let him carry her to the huge bed at the other side of the room. He placed her on the soft sheets, never letting go of her mouth. She pulled him down with her so that she was right under him. But Zoro grinned and gently pulled her up again. Then, he seated her on his lap and started to massage her ass again, this time both of his hands on her naked flesh. Vivi used the moment to get rid of his shirt which was in the way of her touching and then she started pressing herself to him again, rocking her hips against his to see his reaction. His response was immediate: He moaned softly. He could feel his cock, which had hardened long before, twitching in excitement and expectation. Suddenly his normally comfortable trousers didn't seem that comfy anymore... Also, he now had the urge of touching every inch of her body.<p>

Numbly, he recalled her saying that she loved her. Strangely, he didn't feel anything from that. But he wanted to at least make her feel loved.

He couldn't hold back any longer, not a single second. He rested one of his hands on her cheek, still kissing her passionately, only to trail from there downwards. He touched her neck and her shoulders and then found the place he was looking for: her big, round, firm breasts. He gently started to rub one of them, which let her suddenly inhale quickly, then he started to kneed, at first very slowly, carefully, but soon he went faster and harder, which let the lady moan loudly. Oh now with those sexy noises, every man would want more, wouldn't he? Hastily, Zoro went under her shirt and trailed her stomach up to the treasure. Vivi moaned again and took his hands in hers to tell him to massage harder, a wish that he gladly fulfilled. Almost screaming out in pleasure, Vivi pulled the man out of his stomach band and stroke his ass, longing for his skin. The haramaki landed on the floor, together with Vivi's shirt that had hindered Zoro. He started to pinch her nipples and kissed her neck. Vivi, who couldn't control herself either, placed his head on her breasts, begging for him to go farther. Finally, they both lay down on the bed and Zoro started to kiss one breast while groping the other one. His now free hand traced her waist, and soon she was arching her back up to bring him closer, her hands clinging to his hair. Vivi's twitching and arching turned Zoro on and with a hard pull he ripped off her skirt and her panties. A word of protest started to come out of the hime's mouth, but Zoro silenced her with a kiss. He stroke her stomach with his big hands and went downwards where he first gripped her ass again.

Vivi panted: "Please, Zoro-san, don't…" "Shut up!" the swordsman growled. "You're the one who's encouraging me!" The tiger in his heart was awake and had chosen his prey. He wouldn't let go till the end.

His hand which had been on her ass started to trail forward and found its way to the woman's entrance. Both shuddered in excitement as the man entered one of his rough fingers and gently rubbed the princess inside.  
>Vivi moaned loudly. "Hnn... Zor-san… That's …aah! So good!" she panted. That encouraged the swordsman to add another finger. He started to rub softly and listened to Vivi's little yells of agony which soon turned into yells of pure pleasure. The Lady hugged him tightly and yelled: "More! More, please! Hurry!"<p>

Zoro felt her twitching and went a little faster and more intense. With every thrust he did, he got Vivi to sigh, to moan and to twitch. He kissed her hungrily while adding a third finger, going deep inside of her and scissoring inside. She immediately tightened her grip, moaned and screamed and scratched his back. She begged for more, but Zoro didn't want to release her now. He pulled out his fingers and massaged her breasts again. He wanted to turn her into a mess now… He buried his face in her stomach and stuck his tongue into her navel. She had to giggle out of surprise. He grinned to and went lower to lick her clit. His hands spread her legs wide open so that he could entirely devour her. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. With a loud scream, she climaxed.

The two of them didn't have any time to go on after that. The reason was Zoro's captain Luffy. He ran through the whole palace and screamed Zoro's name. He wanted to set sail. Now. Zoro was very alright with that. He just couldn't look Vivi in the eye anymore…

From the ship, Zoro saw Vivi crying and waving them good-bye. Oh god, he was so aweful. He didn't even love her… She on the other hand... Well, she love him, she had told him that. He used her. And the whole time he was touching, was kissing her, he only thought of the beautiful marine officer.

Disgusting.

Logue town, where it started.

Alabasta, where it went overboard.

Zoro's crazy, unknown feeling of love.


End file.
